Be My Daddy
by supergleek10
Summary: Kurt has never had a real family always moving form home to home and to foster homes. Nothing about his life is ever the same, exsept for the fact that he never had a father figure until now. Warning daddy!Blaine baby!Kurt. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee nothing is mine**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Warnings: This will contain smut. This is a daddy/baby kink. Don't like don't read.**

I keep my head down as I walk; I never liked drawing attention to myself. I've always been that way and facing my first day of high school is no different. The only thing I'm looking forward to in this dreaded place is glee club. My friend Rachel, from our foster house asked our "mother" of the house if we could stay after school for glee club. Which our "mother" happily agreed to as long as we don't bother her. Rachel and I are best friends when we are in the foster home together. Most of the time we are not together. Epically me, I've had twenty different families and I only just turn fourteen. Every time it's new people, new life style, new life and I hate it. The only thing that has ever mange to stay the same with every family was the father, whither he was not there at all, or alcoholic, or abusive, or just simply didn't care, I've never had a father figure.

I have a letter from my birth mom. I've had it for as long as I can remember. I only read it when, I have a room to myself, because I cry every time I read it. It makes me long for the family I could have had. I shake my head to clear it of my thoughts. I can't go there now, I can't cry in school. The most important thing I've learn was that you can't show emotion or it will come back to hurt you. I sigh and walk into the room for glee club. I take a seat next to Rachel, but she is only paying attention to a freakishly tall boy, who was raped up into a blond cheerleader. I roll my eyes, typical.

Before I can even say anything to Rachel a teacher walks in. "Hi, guys I'm Mr. Anderson and I'll be teaching glee club." I look up and find a very handsome man. He is slightly shorter than me with curls sitting on top of his head. I found my hands itching to touch. Mr. Anderson was talking about auditions for new kids. First up three cheerleader when. I find out the lead girl is Quinn the one that the freakishly tall boy was raped into.

The two other girls Santana and Brittany do back up for Quinn on the song Say A Little Prayer. They were interesting to say the least. Next up was the freakily tall boy, Finn. Seeing Finn toward over me made me even more scared than I already was. Growing up without any guy around still leaves me sometimes afraid of men, especially ones that are bigger than me. He sings Can't Fight This Feeling, he was good and judging by Rachel's face she will enjoy singing with him. The hunger in her eyes was scaring me.

The black girl Mercedes sings R-E-S-P-E-C-T and I'm blown away, I've never heard someone with that big of a powerhouse voice. The next girl named Sugar came up and sang Big Spender, which was horrible that girl could not sing for her life. I cringe when she tries to sing high. The next to go was the girl Tina, who seems nice even with her stutter, but surprising she didn't have a stutter when she sings. She sings I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Rachel was up and she was ready to make all the other auditions look like singing along to the radio in the car. Everyone was blown away at her version of On My Own. It was evident that Rachel was meant to be a star. She was going to New York the day she turned eighteen. That was one reason that I don't like Rachel, yes I love her, but be next to her made me feel less talented, less importance, and less worthy of anything. I never told her, but I found out that these two men. Lerory and Hiram Berry were looking into adopting her. How is that fair, I never had a dad and all of a sudden she is getting two dads. Everything about her life is so much better than mine ever was, she didn't come to the foster home until she was eight when her parents die, where as I never even met my parents. I feel myself starting to lose control, which I can't do. I'm the last to go. I'm shaking standing in front of all these people with all of their eyes on me. I take a few calming breaths before I start singing Me. Cellophane. It went amazing at least in my mind it did until I saw the reaction from everyone.

Mr. Anderson and Rachel were of course clapping and most of the others were clapping two, all of the cheerleader and the guys in football jerseys were giving me evil smirks. "Well looks like we just added another girl to our group, congratulations Kate." Santana said from where she was sitting next to a guy with to Mohawk.

"It's, it's Kurt." I say only loud enough so that they can here and again I'm trying to stop tear.

"Oh, look the little princess is going to cry." The kid with the Mohawk taunts. "Are you going to go home and cry to your mommy and daddy?" That's all it takes for my tears to come. I don't even bother getting my stuff, I just turn and run.


	2. Thanks Rachel

I don't own anything

If you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter.

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

"What is wrong with you Santana, Puck and the rest of you. That was incredibly rude and I will not tolerate it in this classroom. We are going to talk about your punishment tomorrow, but today glee is done." I watch all of the kid leave, expect the new girl Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel can I help you and can we make it fast I need to go find Kurt and see what his parents want done about the bullying." I smile at her, but she doesn't smile back.

"You won't get an answer about the bullying, Kurt doesn't have parents." Now I'm frowning.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kurt and I live in a foster home. He's never had a stable home always from family to family and to our foster home. They won't care about the bullying; all they care about is getting us kids with families so we stop bothering our care takers." My frown deepens.

"Rachel how are you getting to the foster home?"

"Kurt and I are going to walk there."

"Rachel, that's not going to happen. I'm going to find Kurt and I'm going to talk to him. Once I get everything ok with him I will give you both a ride home." She gives me this huge smile that I'm sure is going to split her face open.

"Thank you so much Mr. Anderson you don't have to do that." Rachel tries to give me an out, but there is no out with Rachel being this happy.

"Now Rachel just wait here until I get back with Kurt." She nods. I leave her in the chorus room to find Kurt.

**Review = Preview**


	3. Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**I'm sorry about the delay. I have 16 stories I'm writing at once and I'm trying to update all of them. So I've seen some baby Kurt and daddy Blaine fics and I though this is definitely the story to do that with. I was thinking about it when I started, but want completely sure, so now I am. It will take some time before we get there, but we will. I promise. **

I doesn't take me long to find Kurt. I went to go check the bathrooms, which is where most people go when they wanted some sort of privacy. It's only takes me a few minutes to find Kurt. He is in the bathroom two hallways down. I hear sobbing from the other side of the bathroom. I push open the door and a heartbreaking site is before me. Kurt is lying on the floor tears running down his face, so fast that they were dripping onto his shirt. Tears coating his eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." I run over to him and pull him into my arms. It feels like home. I push that thought away, after all he is my student and he is right now sobbing into my shoulder. Tears already soaking through my shirt. My heart breaking for this boy. I just want to take him home and protect him forever.

"Kurt, I need you to start to calm down. Can you do that for me?" I rub Kurt's back trying to sooth him. Kurt start taking shaky deep breaths to calm himself. I kiss his forehead. "That's a good boy." It takes Kurt some time before he gets his tears and breathing under control.

"I'm sorry for running like that, and I'm sorry for being such a baby about their comments." Kurt sits up and tries to build up walls.

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for, they were the ones that were wrong, not you. You have every right to be upset. What Puck and Santana said was wrong, nobody deserve to be treated like the way they were treating you."

"If that's how you feel Mr. Anderson then why didn't you stop them?" Kurt pushes himself completely away from me.

"Well Kurt I didn't do anything about it because I don't know how to deal with the bullying. I let the glee kids go home early today and I told them they will face their punishments tomorrow. I let them leave so I could come find you and see how you are doing." I explain to Kurt

"You really care that much to come see how I'm doing." Kurt looks completely in shock. Then I remember that Rachel said he has been in foster care.

"Of course I want to make sure that you are ok." Kurt is starting to get this look in his eyes like he has never seen someone care for him like this and maybe he hasn't. "Kurt I hate to be rude, but Rachel told me that you two are in foster care." Kurt's eyes sadden at this, like he doesn't want anyone to know.

"Yes, that's why it hurts so much when someone says something about a mom and dad. Someone telling me to go cry to my mommy and daddy breaks my heart all over again. I've never had really parents. All the families that I have been with are the same they all have a great mom, but a terrible father. I've never had a dad, I've always wanted one, seeing all the other boys playing games with their dads and just having a male around." If possible my heart breaks even more for Kurt right now. I want to make him see that one day he will have a dad and he will treat him the way a dad should treat his son, but I know Kurt won't believe me. "There are so many days that I wish my real parents kept me I understand why they didn't, but I still wish I could have them." Kurt's eyes start to fill with tears again. I pull him into my lap.

"Hey, I'm sure your parents have a very good reason for giving you up. Also I'm sure right now they are wishing you to be happy." I feel Kurt stiffen.

"Well if they really wanted to see me happy they would have kept me." Kurt starts to shake with anger.

"Kurt I know this is not what you want to hear, but maybe your parents thought you would have a better life without them. Maybe it was just as hard to lose you as it's hard on you losing them." Kurt starts to relax in my arms.

"Do you really think that they didn't want to lose me."

"Kurt I can't answer for your parents, but maybe I can find them and see what the deal was."

"You would do that?"

"Well I would try and find them, but if I bring you to them it would depend on if I think you are ready or not. Right now you are not ready."

"I know right now I'm a mess." Kurt whines.

"Well you're a cute mess." A light blush starts to form at the back of Kurt's neck. I kiss his nose and see the blush grow bigger and darker. "Well now let's get you and Rachel back to foster care before someone comes looking for you two and I get into trouble.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Adopting

**This is short because the next chapter is going to be a longer and more emotional.**

We came and got Rachel after I wipe Kurt's face of tears. Now Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the back of my car, while I drive them down to the foster home. They both don't look too happy over that fact. I can't blame them, I wouldn't be too happy about not having a home or a family, although growing up mine, really wasn't that great either, so I can level with them to some extent.

I pull into to the foster home. I walk both Kurt and Rachel in; I need to talk to a social worker around here. "How many social workers are there?" I ask out loud for either of the two to answer.

"We only have one." Rachel is the one to answer. "And that's her." I look over to see where Rachel is pointing. Rachel is pointing at a young, tall, stick tin girl. She looks pretty; she has long reddish/brown curls all the way down to her but. She is talking with two men.

We missed most of their conversation. "Oh and look here she is now." Rachel seems to hold herself up taller and puts a huge smile on her face. The tall woman leads the two men over to Rachel and while Rachel seems happy Kurt seems to fold into himself. I pull him into my arms and he seems to relax a tiny bit.

"Rachel this is Mr. and Mr. Berry." We all raise an eyebrow at their last name, but it doesn't seem to faze the two men. "They have been looking into adopting you. They have all the paper work in and now you're theirs." She says in such a southern accent that I wasn't expecting. She most definitely had to be from Texas. "Now why don't you start packing your things and get to know your two dads." She is pushing them away from her.

She turns to Kurt and I. "It's great to see your home Kurt I was starting to get worried where you were." She tells Kurt and again her accent has me surprised. Then she turns to me and holds out her hand. "Hello my name is Allie and I'm the social worker that runs this home." I can tell she is playing into her country charm. "Thank you so much for bring Kurt and Rachel home. It's so hard to keep track of all of these children." If Blaine didn't know any better he would say she was flirting with him. From somewhere in the distance we all hear shouting. Allie rolls her eyes. "Well it was fun talking to you…"

"Blaine." I supply.

"Blaine, but now I have to get back to work." She puts her hand on my arm. "And if you ever need anything you know where to find me." She goes to walk away.

"Actually you could help me with something." She stops in her tracks and turns around. She raises an eyebrow. "I would like to adopt Kurt." Kurt, who is still in my arms, looks up at me studded. Kurt starts getting tears him his eyes and I give him a small squeezes. I look up back at Allie and she has an expression I can't read.

"Well it is going to take a long time before we can get you to adopt Kurt." Her lips come together like she tastes a bad lemon. Now I know the look on her face is of annoyance.

"That's ok I will stay here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving here without Kurt." She goes to interrupt, but I stop her. "No I know that you can make the process goes fast if you want to and look at it this way he will be out of your hair forever."

"No he won't they always send him back." She argues back.

"Truest me I won't ever being giving him back." I hug Kurt closer.

She cracks. "Fine come back to my office and fill out the paper work." She looks at Kurt "And you go better pack your things it seems like you won't be coming back." With that she walks away and I follow her to make Kurt mine.

**Review = Preview**


	5. The Decision

**Warning: It's a sad chapter **

It took only one hour for Kurt to become mine. I knew that I could leave with him. Kurt seemed a little awkward when he came home with me, but I guess that is normal. I let him sleep in my bed so he can be as comfortable as possible and I'm on the couch. I have a spare bedroom that will become Kurt when we can get a bed in there. I've been up looking over Kurt's medical records and about his birth mom and dad. Finally at midnight three hours after Kurt I decide to go to bed.

I lie down and try to get as comfortable as possible and once I find the right position I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear screaming coming from my room. I jump off the couch, running to my room to see what's wrong.

I see Kurt in my bed, tossing and turning, screaming. I run over to my bed and pull the covers off him, hoping it will wake him up and it doesn't work. I look down I see that his pajamas are soaked through with sweat. I also smell something that smells bad and I look further down seeing that Kurt wet the bed. I feel so bad for him in that moment. I start shaking his shoulder. "Hey Kurt, Kurt honey you need to wake up." I try soothing him away, but his yelling starts becoming louder.

"Kurt wake up I need you to wake up." I talk louder and shake him harder. This time Kurt wakes up. Kurt jumps up with a start, and looks around, trying to remember where he is. When he sees me standing over him, he shouts and puts his hand over his heart.

"You scared me." Kurt whispers and looks down. Kurt starts sniffling and then full out sobbing. I don't know what's wrong with him and do the only thing I can think of and sit down next to him on the bed and pull him into my lap. Kurt starts to struggle away, but I don't let him go, I just hold him in place, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear.

The sobbing starts to slow down and I fell relived. Kurt turns his head into my shoulder. He says something, but it's muffled by my shoulder. "I'm sorry Kurt I didn't hear what you said." I tell him as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, you shouldn't sit here, I wet the bed." Kurt pulls back from my shoulder so I can hear, but not far enough back for me to see his face.

"Oh Kurt it doesn't matter." I tell him.

"Aren't you mad?" Kurt fully pulls back to look at me and I see that he is scared and doubtful.

"No Kurt I could never be mad at you." I pull him to my chest and sooth him. Kurt starts hiccupping.

"But there always mad." Kurt tells absentmindedly.

"Who's always mad?" I ask gently not wanting to upset Kurt more.

"People that take me home. The women were nice enough, but the men always hated me."

"Oh Kurt I could never hurt you." I kiss his forehead.

"You're the nicest person to ever take me home. I just home you stay this nice until you bring me back." Kurt whispers the last part.

"Kurt you're not going anywhere. You're here to stay." I tell him softly, but there is an underling sound of force.

Kurt looks up at me with big blues eyes. "Nobody ever told me that. Nobody wanted to be my parents. I always wanted my real mommy to be right." This leaves me confused, having read in Kurt's file that after he was born he wasn't brought back to his birth parents.

"Kurt sweetie what are you talking about?" I rub his back, not wanting to make this harder.

"I have this letter from her as long as I can remember; it tells me why she gave me up." Tears start coming back into Kurt's eyes. "She seems so nice, I wish that I could know her, but it's not possible." Kurt reaches under the pillow and pulls out a crumbled piece of paper. Kurt takes my hand and places the paper in my hand.

_Dear Kurt, _

_First I wanted to say that I love you so, so, so much Kurt. I'm writing this at nine months pregnant with you. _

_My name is Elizabeth Hummel; I'm eighteen years old right now. Your father is Burt Hummel and he was nineteen years old. I meet your father in the small town of Lima, Ohio. He was working at your grandfather's car shop, called Hummel's Tire and Lube. My car had broken down and I called for help and they sent out your father Burt. Burt was learning about how to run his father's shop. I remember the first time I looked into his eyes I knew I was in love. We hit it off right away falling into a relationship that neither of us was mature enough for. We were foolish and made a mistake and it ended with me being pregnant. You were the biggest mistake, Burt and I had ever made, but we were so in love that we were happy that I was pregnant. Your father and I wanted you more than anything, baby and don't ever think anything else, no matter what happens you were wanted by us and will always have our love and support. We decided that we were going to keep you and we were both over the moon when we found out that you were a boy. We kept going back and forth on the names that we wanted for you. I finally just decided on Kurt for you. I love the Sound of Music, it's my favorite musical. Your father wanted something that was completely different from his name, but I can't bring myself to do that. You see we had everything ready for you, even a nursery set up. Your father went out to buy more things for you. He wanted to buy everything that you needed and/or would want. He was coming home from shopping for you when he was hit by a car, he didn't survive the impact. He wanted you more than anything. I'm so sorry Kurt, you will never know how much this hurts me, but I can't do this alone, I can't raise you by myself. I'm sorry. This is why I'm writing you this letter to always have something from me. Your name rhymes with your fathers and that's why it's yours. I hate to say this, but I wish that I was the one that was killed and not your father. I know that he would have kept you even without my help._

_We both love you Kurt with all our hearts._

_Love your mother Elizabeth Hummel_

_P.S. You will have amazing an amazing family one day, there is someone out there who will treat you like you deserve. Also there are the pictures of me and your father, it was the last picture taken of us as a family, I'm pregnant with you, there is a picture of your nursery. The last thing is t-shirt that your father was bring home with him when he died. I didn't put these things in to hurt you, but to show you that you are special and are so, so, so loved Kurt._

I feel tears slipping down my cheeks as I read, my heart breaking for Kurt. "You know that was written the day before I was born and she killed herself the day after I was born." Kurt says this so calm that I feel more tears slip down my face.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry sweetheart." I hug Kurt tighter.

"You're the first person to ever see that, along with this." Kurt pulls out two pictures along with a neatly folded baby t-shirt. "This is all I have left of them." Kurt sounds calm, but I look at him and see the tears pooling in his eyes. Kurt takes everything and lies on the bed, being careful of where he lays them. This first picture is of a young man and women standing under a tree. The man is talk and is bald; he has eyes only on the women with the giant pregnant belly. They are both smiling at her belly. There both young and happy both of them have hands on her belly. I feel more tears at the thought that Kurt could have had this family, but it was taken away from him. The next one is of a beautiful green and white nursery. All the furniture was white and the walls were painted a soft green that was light, but not too pale. It's a very simple nursery, but for knowing that it was two teenagers that put it together it looked amazing. I look at Kurt and see that he is staring at the picture with a far off look in his eyes. The last item Kurt had was a small black t-shirt and on the t-shirt it said in white writing "I love my daddy." Kurt absentminded reaches out and runs his fingers over the writing. "This is all I have left of them." Kurt whispers, but I still hear it. I lie on the bed and pull Kurt on top of me.

"I know that it has to be horrible, not having them Kurt. I know that you must be hurting greatly for not having that family that treaded you right. I know that you have given up hope on having a family like your mom said you would have. I can tell you this Kurt that your parents did love you, but horrible things happened leaving you without them. I can tell you that you such a strong person for dealing with everything. I can tell you this, I adopted you, and I would love to be that father figure you always wanted."

Kurt looks up at me with such hope that it almost breaks my heart, but I know that things from here on out can only get better for him.

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt asks, no louder than a whisper, like he is afraid to say it too loud or it might not be real.

"I wouldn't say something I don't mean Kurt. I could take on that roll of that daddy that you want."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asks with so much confusion and hope and his voice I know that what I'm going to say next is the right thing.

"It means that there is this thing called infantilism, what means that I could be your daddy, and you could be a really baby."

"What do you mean a really baby?" There is mixed emotions in Kurt's voice and I can't make them out.

"Like how your mom and dad would of taken care of you, like the family that wanted to take care of you, with the nursery, the t-shirts like babies wear." I pull the t-shirt Kurt has and hold it up to him. "Wearing diapers." I see Kurt blush and he starts to wiggle. "What's wrong sweetie?" I kiss the top of his head.

"It's just that I wet the bed and we are lying in the bed." Kurt whispers and I laugh and kiss his head again.

"Sweetie I will take care of that, you wouldn't have to worry about cleaning, I would feed you, and you wouldn't go to school. Kurt it literally means that you would be regressing back to a baby, if you want that." I pull Kurt away from me so that I'm look into his eyes, making sure that he knows that it's all up to him, and I'm not going to force him into anything.

Kurt jumps back into my arm and holds on tight. "You really mean that, you would do that for me?"

I put my figures under his head and tilt his head up so that again he is looking in my eyes. "I would do what every you need me to do Kurt and if this is something you really want then we can do this, then we can, but first I think we need to fix the bed and get new sheet." Kurt blushes.

I pick Kurt up bridal style and carry him into the living room. I walk him over to the couch and lay him in my make shift bed on the couch. "There you go sweetie, I'm be back soon, but try and go back to sleep." I crouch down next to him and run my figures through his hair. Already Kurt's eyes are starting to close again. I can't even imagine all the emotions that he is going through right now.

When I hear that his breathing has evened out I stand back up and walk to the bed room, stopping at the hall closet to grab, my spare set of sheet. I change the sheets as quickly as I can and put the soiled ones in the laundry room, they can wait till tomorrow.

I go back into the living room and see Kurt sleeping peacefully. I walk closer and see that Kurt is close to sucking his thumb, he's not fully there, but his thumb is close to his mouth and his mouth is making a small sucking motion. I smile down at him, putting my arms under him gently and lift him up with ease. Kurt's only movement is moving in closer to me. I walk us back to the bedroom and grab an old towel from the closet figuring that Kurt will most defiantly be wetting the bed again. I lay us both down and right away Kurt tucks himself into my side. I kiss his forehead and turn out the lights.

**Review = Preview**

**So now you all know what direction I decided to go in, I'm sorry for those who asked for it just to be a kink.**

**Also I know that so many of you reviewed for the non-update and that you so much for all of them, now if you did review you can PM and tell me and I will still give you a preview.**


End file.
